


Followed

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny run into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'tail'. This is unbeta'd.
> 
> This could be read as either slash or gen, depending on which goggles you like to wear. :)

Steve kept looking into the rearview mirror as he was driving the Camaro through the streets of Honolulu. It wasn’t till he picked up speed and started weaving through traffic, that Danny said anything.

“Steven, what the hell is wrong with you? We’re just going to pick up Grace from…”

“We’ve got a tail, Danny,” Steve said through gritted teeth.

“What?” He turned and looked out the back window, finally noticing the navy blue sedan following them.

Steve made a hard right turn onto a side street, picked up speed, and then made a quick left into a parking garage. He pulled the car behind a support pillar and stopped. He turned the car off, and then pulled his gun from its holster, just in case. Danny did the same.

They both watched as the car slowed down, but finally passed them by, turning on the next street and disappearing from sight.

“What do you think that was all about?”

“I’m not sure, but I have an idea.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was worried about.” Danny was quiet for a moment, and then he turned and looked Steve in the eyes. “Steve, what if Grace had been in the car? If anything happened to her, I don’t know…”

“Danny, you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to either of you. Besides, she wasn’t in the car. She’s okay.”

Danny just smiled over at him and nodded.

“We’ll stay here for a little longer, just to make sure they don’t come back. Call the school and tell them that Kono is going to pick Grace up.”

“What, why…?”

“We don’t know if they knew where we were headed or not. It’s safer.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

While Danny called the school, Steve grabbed his phone and called Kono.

“She’s going to take Grace to her place. We’ll meet her there in an hour.”

Danny didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to.


End file.
